Chloe Jamison, character in Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm
from The Essential Paradise. Doc. 6.16.88. Chloe Louise Jamison (b. 2 November 1977) is a New Zealand fashion model featured in the Two Paradises fiction-fantasy realm, by Jonnie Comet. She rose to prominence in 1993 as a member of the Tressai runaway troupe's European tour. She is perhaps equally well known as the close friend and lover of Lady Susie Cavaliere of the British Paradise Islands. Personal information * Fullname: Chloe Louise Jamison * Nickname(s): 'Chlo' * Nationality: New Zealand-Paradisian * Parents: Sir Charles Jamison; Regina, Lady Jamison * Formally called: The Honourable Chloe Jamison * Birthdate: 2 November 1977 (Scorpio) * Birthplace: Auckland, NZ * Height: 177 cm (5 ft 9-1/2 in) * Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) * Figure (cm): B92, W61, H91 * Hair: very dark brown, thick, curly * Eyes: green * Ethnic background: English * Religion: Anglican * Sexual orientation: undecided * Occupation: fashion model, actress * School: Prince Albert High School, Prince Albert, BPI; O-levels 1993; A-levels: DNF * Story arcs: Paradise Two; 1995-1998; Birds of a Feather (1993-1994) Early life Jamison spent her formative years at her family's beach house at Round Egg Bay, North Island, about 135 kilometres north of Auckland. Her father, Sir Charles Jamison, a diplomat, and her mother, Regina (‘Reggie’), an avid socialite, tended to leave their only child on her own. Jamison developed a sense of isolation and withdrew into self-absorption. Jamison has been educated in poise and performing arts since age 7. Initially trained as a ballerina, she was discovered by Roberto Knox, a Tressai scout, in late 1991 and encouraged to pursue modelling. She joined the Tressai tour in December 1991 and spent more than three months abroad which, at her age, proved as taxing as it was engrossing. After a second season on the tour, Jamison signed herself into a clinic for psychological evaluation, where she was advised to give over modelling work entirely. She did not take the advice but significantly decreased her workload, concentrating on making new associations including in performing arts, as she had an interest in acting. After meeting Lady Susie Cavaliere, Jamison becomes a protegee of super-agent Jeninne Christopher, a Cavaliere family friend, who takes the reins of a once-flagging career and guides her towards greater success. In 1997, Jamison is cast for and begins filming a yet-unnamed movie for BBC-TV, in London. Relationship with Susie Cavaliere Through a chance encounter in 1995, Jamison meets Lady Susie Cavaliere, adopted daughter of the earl of Paradise. The two become fast friends, taking a round-the-world sightseeing trip in early 1996 before relocating to Strawberry House in London in support of Lady Susie's career. Jamison has been reluctant to confirm or deny rumours that her relationship with Lady Susie Cavaliere of Paradise is of a lesbian character. Lady Susie, however, has long been known to have had same-sex affairs with schoolmates and neighbours; and the extremely close, intimate friendship between herself and Jamison seems to suggest more than a Platonic involvement. One persistent indication: it is well known in Paradise that the Founders’ Day weekend retreat at Amanda Connaught's Breadfruit Beach resort on Caravelle Island, at which the two met, is in fact a meet-and-greet event for young and newly-acknowledged lesbians. Because of her high society profile, Lady Susie has been able to both protect and promote her friend Jamison, whose career has never been so successful. The two are often seen attending galas and promotional events; each has been known to be in the audience whenever the other is appearing. Relationship with Lord Paradise Jamison has also been seen frequently with Lady Susie's father, Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, Lord Paradise, fueling speculation that such a relationship may be more than merely friendly. Cavaliere has been quick to dispel all rumours, insisting that his avuncular concern for Jamison is due mainly to her relationship with his daughter and with his official relationship with Jamison's father, who in 1992 was named New Zealand ambassador to the territory of the British Paradise Islands. Those who know Lord Jonathan assert that his breezily particular manner when with Chloe Jamison is entirely in keeping with his casual yet gentlemanly character. * * * = Doc. 6,16,88; b. 2015.0801. Jonnie Comet Productions, Ltd. All rights reserved =